


You Haunt Me

by gay_keysmash



Category: Ratched
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, oyster bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_keysmash/pseuds/gay_keysmash
Summary: Gwen takes Mildred to a place from their past, and asks a question Mildred never expected to hear.———This ship lives rent free in my mind, not a penny is charged. So this doesn’t take place in the show, this is just a fluffy one shot, that I came up with centered around the line “she haunts me”.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	You Haunt Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I really love this ship and just wanted to write a cute fluffy story for them so that’s what I did. Please comment and tell me what you think! I really hope I’ve done these two justice. Thanks goes to my friend meg-clarie79 on tumblr, she’s the best!

As we climb out of the car and walk to the entrance of the oyster bar I say, “oh we haven’t been here in ages!” I turn my head to the right, smiling up at Gwen. 

She laughs lightly at my enthusiasm and smiles back at me. Putting her left hand on the small of my back and opening the door with the other, guiding me in with the hand placed on my back. “I know, I thought while we were in the area, that we should have dinner here, like old times.” She smiles. 

The host leads us to a table by the wall of windows, the same table we were seated at on our first date, though I did not realize it was a date until that evening when she took me to that women’s bar, and I subsequently lost my temper with Gwen. I say softly to her when we’re seated and have gotten our drinks and ordered an oyster platter, “if that bar near here is still open, I’d like to get a nightcap there, if that’s alright with you,” 

“Absolutely, I was just about to ask you the same thing actually,” she reaches across the table clasping her hand over mine, “however, after dinner I’d like to take a walk along the shoreline with you, before we get a drink, that is if you’d like to, darling?” 

“I’d love to, Gwen,” I say squeezing her hand in my own, smiling across the table at her. 

By that time, the waiter comes over with our platter, we’ve separated our hands. The waiter places the large plate on the table, mumbling an “enjoy ladies” while he turns on his heel. 

“Remember how to do this?” Gwen laughs. 

“I might need a refresher, if you would be so kind,” smirking while taking a drink of my martini.

“Allow me to demonstrate,” she starts, repeating the words she said to me years before, “first a few drops of lemon,” she squeezes a slice of lemon on to the oyster, I follow her lead on my own, “then you take this little fork, and loosen the oyster from his shell,” doing as she says. 

I look her in the eye, quirk an eyebrow, and say, “cocktail sauce if you’re a boor who likes hookers and cigars” we laugh at the line that shocked me when she first said it.

“I prefer just a splash of mignonette,” she says as we finish preparing the oyster. “And then…” she continues, “you just let it slide into your mouth.” She finishes as we eat our first oysters of the night. 

Once I swallow I say, “it’s like making love to the ocean,” winking at her. We stay making intense eye contact until our waiter clears his throat asking if everything was to our liking, Gwen says yes and thank you, dismissing him. 

The rest of our dinner is laced with this intensity. Once we’ve finished our food, Gwen pays the bill and we start out the door and head to the shore. 

We’ve been walking in silence, when she asks, “what are you thinking about?” 

I answer, “the first time we ate there.” I wait a beat and continue, “at the time I didn’t realize you were flirting with me” we laugh at my obliviousness, “when I think back on that day, I realize it was the day I fell in love with you, though I never would have admitted it then, I tried everything I could to get you out of my mind. I tried with Mr. Wainwright,” when his name leaves my mouth, Gwen growls at it, “but all I could think of was you, my darling Gwen, how your hands would feel in mine” I grab her hand as we walk to a more secluded area of the shore, “how your arms would feel around me,” I say as I push her against the bluff wall, her arms wrap around me to steady herself. I whisper into her ear, finishing my ramble, “how your lips would feel against mine” leaning in and kissing her softly, grasping her jaw in my hand. 

When we pull apart she says, “You know ever since I met you, Mildred, you’ve haunted me,” I pull away from her slight hurt showing on my face, “no nothing bad Mildred, I mean that ever since I’ve met you all I could ever think about was you, especially before we became a couple, you were in my thoughts and dreams. You were everywhere, I could hardly focus on my job after I met you, I saw you in everything.” She finishes in a whisper. 

She places her hand on my cheek, “I’ve loved you since the day I met you Mildred, and I know with all my heart that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” She reaches her hand into her pocket. What is she doing? 

“I know we can’t actually get married, but, I wanted to show you my love for you in a symbolic way, just like a marriage” she says pulling out a small box and getting down on one knee, “my darling, I love you with my whole heart,” tears coming to her eyes and a smile to her lips, “will you make me the happiest woman in existence, and spend the rest of your life with me?” She opens the box and reveals a beautiful, delicate diamond ring. 

I am speechless, I feel something wet on my cheeks and before I know it Gwen is cradling my face and wiping the tears from it, she says, “oh Mildred, I’m so sorry, you don’t have to anything”

“Yes” I whisper. 

“What?”

“Yes, I want to be with you for the rest of my life” I say, framing my hands against her cheeks. “And though we can’t be married in a church, I will call you my wife, for as long as I live,” I smile looking into her eyes, pulling her to me, kissing her until we’re breathless. 

Shaking, Gwen pulls the ring out of the box and slips it into my finger. I kiss her again, and say, “I thought I knew happiness before today, but I know I’m wrong because this, this is the happiest I’ve ever been,” 

“I’m so glad my darling,” she says kissing me, “how about we go get that nightcap now, I know some of those ladies will be very thrilled for us” she says smiling. 

I nod my head yes, smiling back. She leads me back up the shore to the parking lot, we get situated in the car and Gwen begins to drive down the road, our hands intertwined, the ring glinting in the moonlight.

If you told me 3 years ago that I’d know happiness, let alone happiness with a woman, I would have said that that was preposterous. But, my wife, Gwendolyn Briggs wormed her way into my heart and became the best thing that has ever happened to me.


End file.
